One And Only
by ThinkBigDreamBigger
Summary: Prince Blaine has fallen for Kurt, the peasant that works at the music stall. He knows he's meant to marry a Princess but he can't let Kurt slip away. One-shot.


**A/N: **Hello there! The name of this story was chose from my itunes because I had no idea what to call a Prince Blaine and Peasant Kurt story.  
>So this is a very cute one-shot and I apologise if it doesn't sound like ye olden days because I haven't the first idea about history and those days.<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>One And Only<strong>

Prince Blaine was not enjoying it. Sure, it was accustomed for the King to organise for princesses across the land to meet with Blaine in hopes he fell for one of them. Many women had been arranged but none had won Blaine's heart. King James couldn't understand why Blaine wasn't smitten. He had been bringing the most wealthy and beautiful princesses and still, nothing.

But there was a reason for this. A reason Blaine knew would ruin everything and end his life by his father murdering him. Blaine was gay, and that just wasn't allowed in their land, especially for the prince.  
>"...and that's what I can give to you." when the voice stopped Blaine snapped out of his dreams and looked across to the blonde girl kneeling in front of him. He sat to the right of his father in the throne room, as bored as all the other times. The building was made of hard grey stone while the interior was full of gold, red and navy. Blaine watched as the girl rose to her feet hopefully, her blue eyes sparkled with hope. He inwardly sighed and looked up to his father with the same disappointed expression he always splayed across his face. He was ready for his father to rise and politely decline Princess Quinn's request but found his father glare at him.<p>

That was different.

James soon rose and gave a bright smile to the girl who bit her lip in excitement, already knowing what he'd say.  
>"Thank you Princess Quinn. We accept your wonderful offer and I look forward to meeting with your father to work out the rest." Blaine's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Quinn squealed and rushed out of the room to tell her friends the news, who would tell the rest of the village.<br>"I'm not marrying her." He said instantly. His father sighed and turned to his son.  
>"Blaine you have rejected too many woman. You must marry this girl and there is no way you're getting out of it!" Blaine huffed in frustration and stormed out of the room and out the main doors of the castle.<br>-

Kurt Hummel sat behind the music stall with his friends and co-workers Mercedes and Rachel. The three had always had big dreams of being rich and famous through their voices, but being peasants soon squashed all of that. No one wanted to represent a lowly peasant who wore the same outfit everyday. So they did the next best thing and opened a music stall.  
>"...And then Finn said...so he thinks...it's just absurd..." Rachel's voice droned in and out of Kurt's head as he stared absentmindedly at the large poster of Prince Blaine on the stall next to his. Kurt fell for the curly black haired, hazel eyed man the moment his family moved into the monarchy and became the rulers. He always saw the Prince walking into the village and markets to talk to the peasants, but he never moved to the music.<p>

Kurt could tell he wanted to. Sometimes he'd see the longing in Blaine's eyes as if he used to play but had to give it up for the royalty. Kurt's favourite encounter was when Blaine was walking past the stall and glanced right at him. In those few seconds the world seemed to slow down as they watched each other, wishing but not daring to act on the obvious spark. But Kurt's hopes were never high since he'd walk straight into a group of woman and begin to charm them all.

With a defeated sigh Kurt turned back to his friends.

"…I'm just really upset right now." Rachel finally finished, looking around for some support. Mercedes gazed up with a sad smile.

"I understand." She didn't but still grabbed Rachel's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. The brunette looked up to Kurt.

"You should talk to him." He explained leaning against the damp wood of the stall.

"Yeah," The dark skinned girl turned to give Kurt a knowing grin. "Communication is good. You can't just stare at him from afar and expect you will fall in love." She teased as Kurt fixed his glare on her.

"I admit Prince Blaine is dreamy but he is interested in ladies. Why would it matter if I spoke to him?" The girls were ready to reply but a dooming shadow next to Kurt caught their attention.

"What the people of the land say matters a lot." A bemused Blaine spoke up. The three peasants jumped up with wide eyes, frantically rubbing the dirt off their ragged clothes.

"Lord Blaine! We were just…" Rachel began looking to Mercedes for help.

"Resting because there were no customers." Mercedes ended, her eyes filled with nerves. Kurt just watched Blaine in admiration, too shocked to say anything since, finally, Blaine was there. Two metres away from him. Looking drop dead gorgeous.

"It's quite alright," Blaine laughed stepping closer to the group. "I was just hoping to acquire one of your guitars for a few hours?"

"You play?" Rachel immediately beamed, obviously thinking she had a chance. Kurt and Mercedes glanced at each other, the same knowing look in their eyes. They both took a step away as Rachel walked right up to Blaine with her wide grin. Blaine took a hesitant step back and Kurt watched the fear creep into his eyes for just a moment. Kurt's eyes slightly narrowed as he studied Blaine closer. His blue and red Prince outfit looked impeccable and his black hair was perfectly gelled so no curls fell out of place which gave the browned haired boy ideas.

"Not as much as I'd like to but I'm feeling a bit low and need some music to cheer me up." Rachel nodded and rushed back into the stall to grab the most expensive guitar and came back to hold it out to Blaine. He took it gratefully and turned to walk away but his step wavered, as if he forgot something. He turned back to stare right at Kurt with an intensity that almost made Kurt fall backwards.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked trying to hide his surprise as Blaine gave him a look he'd never seen before.

"I have heard you singing before but I could never find where your voice was coming from. Would you be able to show me where that is?" Kurt's whole body froze up. He completely forgot his quiet singing place was so close to the castle Blaine resided in.

"H-How do you know its m-me?" He whispered, hoping he'd heard Blaine wrong.

"Your voice is very unique; I can spot it from anywhere." Blaine said simply holding out his hand valiantly. He hoped with everything inside of him that Kurt would take his hand. He'd never admit to anyone but, he liked Kurt, more than he should. The tall porcelain skinned boy had invaded many of his dreams and thoughts, and coincidently, his actual life. Blaine had heard his voice every day at sunset but he could never find where the voice was. It frustrated him beyond belief because all he wanted to do was follow the voice and join in on the angelic sound. When he felt something fall into his hand he was brought from his thoughts. He looked up to find Kurt giving him a hesitant smile.

"I'll show you."

It took them an hour to get to the place since there were so many drops and climbs. The castle was built on the edge of the cliff that out looked the water. Blaine didn't understand how Kurt could have found this place but there he was, sitting in a small cave like hole in the middle of the cliff's surface. The water in the distance brushed the shore slowly as the sun lowered with every minute that passed.

"How did you find this place?" Blaine questioned taking a seat on a small rock. He placed the guitar in his lap and looked up to find Kurt watching the distant sun.

"I-I've always liked climbing and, the day my mother died I-" He paused for a moment and looked to Blaine carefully. Could he trust him? "The funeral was on this shore and after it, I-I was so down that I turned and just climbed. I sat here all night." He ended carefully. Blaine face softened instantly. He reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kurt's lips turned up into a slight smile as he stared at Blaine. He couldn't believe he was actually in his secret spot with Prince Blaine. It was a dream come true, almost.

"Blaine there's something-I was just wondering if," Kurt took a deep breath and tried again. He was far too nervous and it didn't help that Blaine had tilted his head in curiosity. "Are you gay?" As Blaine's eyes widened in surprise Kurt instantly moved as far away as he could in the small space and closed his eyes tight. He immediately regretted his words but when he didn't feel the sling of a slap or the bruise of a punch, he slowly opened his eyes. Blaine stared down at the ground with his mouth slightly open.

"I never thought it would be noticeable." Blaine finally said breathlessly.

"It isn't," Kurt said instantly moving closer again. The prince looked up cautiously. "I only noticed because I, I watch you more than I should and since I am too, I kind of notice these things."

The only sound heard as Blaine tried to find a response or explanation was the slow strum of different notes on the guitar. He was halfway through a soft melody when he stopped suddenly and looked over to Kurt with determination in his eyes.

"Can I be honest with you?" He asked. Kurt nodded and moved so he sat right in front of Blaine. "I've watched you ever since I moved here. I don't know what it is but there's something about you that intrigues me and I'm, I am _so _scared of my feelings because I know I shouldn't have them. I mean I'm marrying Princess Quinn!" The last sentence was said with a nervous laugh. Kurt found his body freezing up again.

"You're getting married?" Kurt questioned quietly. Blaine sighed and looked to him dejectedly.

"Sadly, yes. My Father got since of me saying no to all the ladies he offered. He'd kill me if he found out I liked you."

"You like me?" Kurt hid the excitement in his voice knowing that if it showed, he'd loose his cover.

"I thought that was obvious," Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand again. "I know I'm being very forward at the moment and probably telling you too much but, would I be able to join you at sunsets and sing with you? I think I'll need it to get through the days ahead." Kurt nodded without a second thought.

"Of course you can."

Two of the most amazing months passed all too quickly. Kurt and Blaine spent every night up in the small cave, sometimes just talking and others they'd actually sing. Kurt was dying to tell Mercedes and Rachel about how amazing Blaine was but he knew he couldn't. It didn't help that all they talked about was the upcoming marriage of said prince. It hurt every time they talked about it because the closer that day came, the less time Kurt had left with Blaine. They both knew their rendezvous would have to end but neither one wanted it to.

But that inevitable day came.

Kurt was already waiting in their spot when Blaine climbed up looking completely wrecked. Dark lines had formed under his eyes, he was paler and his eyes were also rimmed red as if he'd just been crying. Kurt instantly pulled Blaine in and wrapped his arms around the boy who shivered with sadness.

"The wedding is in two days." He said into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt had no words to say, he didn't know what _to _say. He settled for resting his head on Blaine's and holding him tighter, never wanting to let go.

Once the sun had set they knew their time was up. Blaine pulled away from Kurt to look into the deep abyss of his blue eyes. He raised he hand to Kurt's cheek and brushed it with his thumb slowly.

"I know I shouldn't say it because it will only make it worse, but I have to," Before he spoke he leaned in and pressed a soft yet passionate kiss to Kurt's lips. They stayed like that for as long as they could before Blaine pulled away with a tear in his eye. Kurt's eyes were still closed as if he wanted it to last forever. "I love you." When Kurt finally opened his eyes slowly he noticed how much colder he was, how quiet it sounded. Blaine had left.

Kurt stood with Rachel and Mercedes on a stage that sat next to the alter. The three had been requested to sing for the wedding and when the girls found out they would be paid, they couldn't say no. Kurt, however, was ready to rip all the money he was given and hide away forever. The last thing he wanted to do was sing at the wedding to the man he loved. He hadn't planned on going to the wedding, despite the whole village being there, and yet there he was with front row seats.

It was thirty minutes into the ceremony when Kurt noticed that something wasn't right. He looked to the rows of seating filled with towns people, he glanced to the King and Queen proudly sitting at the alter and then looked as the Bride finally arrived looking as beautiful as he always was. But where was Blaine? The groom was meant to be there first and yet his spot was empty. The King and Queen looked to each other nervously but still had hope in their son. They knew how he felt about the whole thing but he'd also known the consequences of not coming. Kurt sighed and stepped down from the small stage to rest his body against a tree a few metres away. He could only wonder for a moment about the whereabouts of the prince before he was pulled deeper into the forest. He was ready to scream until he registered that it was Blaine. He looked frantic and nervous as he took Kurt's hand and began to run. Kurt understood immediately.

When they finally stopped running Kurt felt as if hours had passed. His legs burned with exhaustion while his face was bright and sweat lined his forehead.

"Sorry," Blaine apologised watching Kurt bend over and catch his breath. "We were literally running for our lives so I couldn't really stop until we were here." The taller boy was ready to look up and glare until he noticed the horse drawn carriage on the path a few metres in front.

"Why are we taking a carriage?" He asked with his eyes crunched in confusion. Blaine laughed and moved closer so he could grab Kurt's hands.

"Kurt I'm running away from my own wedding, to be with you. This act will kill me if I stay here. I know I'm being forward again by assuming you'd drop everything and join me but, well, will you?" He looked up with bright eyes filled with hope and admiration. Kurt's smiled brightened as he leaned in to press a quick kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I would be honoured to escort you my Prince." Blaine's mood instantly brightened. He pulled Kurt with him and hopped onto the carriage.

When they knew they were a safe distance from the village Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled lovingly.

"By the way, I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are appreciated and loved. <em>


End file.
